ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Fusilier
The Fusilier, also known as the Gunner, is a special playable class in both versions of ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together''. This class is represented by Jonathon Torgeaux Lindl, but can also be used by generics. Mostly originating from the technologically-advanced country of Balboede, these warriors wield the exotic fusil as their weapon of choice. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' Recruitment To unlock this class, the player has to rescue Rendal at Grimby during Chapter 4, who will then join as a pre-classed Gunner. Male human units with 120 STR, 164 AGI, 150 DEX and Neutral alignment can then be classed as Gunners. Do note that any unit that classes into Gunner, much like the Lich or Angel Knight, cannot change classes after doing so. Overview * Favored Weapon: Guns. The Gunner is a special, male-exclusive class. Easily one of the most frail and elusive classes in the game, they possess an advantage other other units thanks to their unique expertise with guns. The highlight of this class, and the true reason players may be tempted to recruit it, is their ability to properly fire guns instead of using them as blunt weapons. Guns have infinite attack range, allowing them to strike any enemy on the battlefield unless an obstacle or another unit is in the way. Unfortunately, there are only three total guns available in the game, one which is easily missable, thus reducing the number of potential Gunners to three or less. As mentioned, Gunners are exceptionally frail, with terrible VIT growths and overall lowest total MDEF and WT in the game. This is meant to compensate the infinite attack range they gain from guns, ideally the Gunner shouldn't be anywhere near the enemy's range. While crosstraining is impossible for this class, their excellent AGI growths can at least mitigate the WT problem. While good units in their own right, their restrictive nature subtracts from their usefulness. At the very least, players can gain a designated Gunner in Rendal. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Recruitment After the battle at Barnicia Castle in Chapter 4, check the Warren Report's Talk section and read "Rhamsen Wreck Raised". Then go to Grimsby for a special battle, where Lindl must be protected from Martym and his troops. If the player succesfully rescues Lindl he will join, unlocking the Fusilier class. Fusilier's Marks can be dropped by Fusilier enemies at The Leupha Coast (fair weather), or awarded from Lindl's recruitment event (3 at a time). Overview * Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Fusil (Lv.15+) * Shields: Small shields. * Body armor: Light armor. * Other armor: Average access, including Snipe Boots and Bracers. The main draw of the Fusilier, as the name implies, is their expertise with Fusils, being the only class capable of wielding both one-handed and two-handed fusils or learning the weapon skill. Unfortunately, this class remains underwhelming for a variety of reasons, starting with their weapon of choice. Unlike the previous game version, Fusils here have roughly the same attack range as Crossbows, but also suffer from lack of elemental options (sans the Cursed Fusil) and lower damage potential, and since there's a Lv.15+ requirement to learn the weapon skill Fusiliers will be stuck using Crossbows for a while anyways. This doesn't mean fusils are completely useless, as they enjoy a high ATT, immunity to Deflect, and a double-hitting finisher at Rank 6. By themselves the Fusilier suffer from high RT, limited equipment choices, unimpressive action skills, and bad magic defense; but their biggest disadvantage is how late in the game they're made available, by that time the player is likely to have their designated ranged units, and they pale in comparison to the Archer and Vartan classes. At the very least, their high VIT score makes them a bit more resistant that they could be otherwise. Their TP skills are exclusive to Fusils. Sharpshoot and Course Correction can be useful in most circumstances, but their hefty TP cost makes them unreliable, even with Tactician II*; Barricade, on its part, is too situational to be useful most of the time. In short, this class is comparatively bad for a ranged combatant, and their over-reliance on fusils doesn't pay off when fusils themselves are not as good as other weapon types. At the very least, the player can make use of Lindl as a designated Fusilier, or employ this class as a balanced (as in, not overpowered) counterpart to Archers and Vartans. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: Fusils, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Strengthen III, Counterattack II, Spell Ward II, Constitution III, Knockback I, Sharpshoot, Course Correction. Statistics Skills & Abilities External Links * Tactics Ogre Class Guide * Character FAQ by Swordsman Dias * Skill FAQ by Coineineagh * Class FAQ by Were_Tiger Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Special Classes Category:Male Classes